User blog:LionHeartKIng/The Cyber Duel Log - Lucian vs. Clara
Turn 1: Lucian * Normal Summons "Stray Dog - Dashing Grey" (1600/800). * Sets 3 Spell/Trap Cards from his hand, face-down. * Ends his turn. Turn 2: Clara * Draws. * Since she controls no monsters and Lucian controls a non-Machine-Type monster, she Special Summons "Desdroid Debugger" (1600/1600). * Special Summons "Desdroid Popup Eradicator" from her hand, since she Special Summoned a "Desdroid" monster (1700/1700). * Special Summons "Desdroid Malware Eliminator", since she controls a "Desdroid" monster (1000/1900). * Normal Summons "Desdroid Mind Hacker" (1800/900). * Activates "Mechanized Takeover" (anime effect is used for this card). * Uses the effect of "Mechanized Takeover", inflicting 300 damage to Lucian for each Machine-Type monster she controls. She controls 4 (Lucian: 4000 > 2800). * Lucian activates his Set cards "Stray Dogs' Kennel", "Stray Dogs' Tag" and "Stray Dog's Release", preventing his "Stray Dog" monsters from being destroyed by battle ("Kennel"), by Clara's card effects ("Tag"), or be targeted by Clara's card effect's ("Release"). * Overlays her "Mind Hacker" and "Popup Eradicator" to Xyz Summon "Apocalyptic Knight - Desdroid Reverse Programmer" (2100 > 3000/2700 due to its effect). * Banishes "Debugger" and "Malware Eradicator" to Spatial Summon "Desdroid Malicious Programmer" (2100 > 2700/2100 due to its effect) (Reverse Programmer: 3000 > 2700/2700 due to its effect). * "Reverse Programmer" attacks "Dashing Grey" (Lucian: 2800 > 1700). * Uses the effect of "Reverse Programmer", detaching 1 Xyz Material from itself to take control of "Dashing Grey", as a Machine-Type monster, but Lucian activates the effect of "Apocalyptic Knight - Cybernetic Stray Dog - Sankyaku" from his Extra Deck, sending it to the Graveyard to negate "Reverse Programmer"'s effect (Reverse Programmer: 2700 > 0'''/2100). * "Malicious Programmer" attacks "Dashing Grey" (Lucian 1700 > '''600). * Ends her turn (Reverse Programmer: 0 > 2700/2100).. Turn 3: Lucian * Draws. * Uses the effect of "Sankyaku", sending "Release" from his Spell & Trap Zone to the Graveyard to Special Summon it (2800/2000). * Uses the effect of "Dashing Grey", returning it to the hand and becoming from Beast-Warrior-Type to Beast-Type. * Uses the other effect of "Dashing Grey", sending it and "Stray Dog - Dotted" to the Graveyard to Fusion Summon a Fusion Monster from his Extra Deck. He then Fusion Summons "Cybernetic Stray Dog - Hakushoku" (2700/1900). * "Hakushoku" can attack Clara directly, but any damage he inflicts to her by that attack becomes halved, 1350 (Clara: 4000 > 2650). * "Sankyaku" attacks "Reverse Programmer" (Clara: 2650 > 2550). * Ends his turn. Turn 4: Clara * Draws. * Uses the effect of "Malicious Programmer", discarding " " to take control of "Sankyaku" as a Machine-Type monster for this turn only. (Malicious Programmer: 2700 > 3000'/2100 due to its effect) (Reverse Programmer: 2700 > 3000'/2100 due to its effect). * Since 7 Phases have passed during the Phase "Malware Eradicator" is banished, she shuffles it into the Deck to Harmony Summon "Desdroid Kaiser Hacker" (2700/1700) (Malicious Programmer: 3000 > 3300'/2100 due to its effect) (Reverse Programmer: 3000 > 3300'/2100 due to its effect). * Uses the effect of "Mechanized Takeover", inflicting 300 damage to Lucian for each Machine-Type monster she controls. She controls 4 (Lucian: 600 > 0). Clara wins. Category:Blog posts